Percy Jackson And The Legion Of Chaos
by Aaron Kazah
Summary: Percy Jackson Family is slowly fading away, Annabeth is Dead, He needs to get her back from the dead, But when she leaves him after he brings her back to the land of the living , He turns to Chaos, Slight Percabeth. Perlia And Perper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning Of The End

**Percy Pov**

My eyes instantly opened when i heard screaming! the voice screaming was very familiar,as i rush outside-past my cabin door, i am immediately surrounded by hellhounds.

"How Did They Get In Here!" I screamed at no one in particular

I looked around to try and call for help but unfortunately no one was to be seen.I cleared my head and try to pass this challenge set in front of me...To destroy 7 hell hounds without being killed,That will be fun.

I stand still like a tree and scan my enemies, I wait for the first hound to strike, I kept my head straight and at the corner of my eye i could see a hell hound sneaking behind me, i pretended not to see it and i counted up to three mississippi.

"One Mississippi...Two Mississippi...Three Mississ-"

I couldn't finish because as soon as i heard a growl and a sharp noise like some one kicking the ground,i instantly swing my sword riptide in a wide arc behind me, and the only thing that was left in front of me was a pile of dust. This stunned the hell hounds and before they recovered from their shock- I charged!

I ran towards the closest hell hound,it jumped in the air and luckily i have skills in fighting hell hounds - i step to the side and stab the hell hound in mid-air thus turning it dust instantly, 2 down,5 to go. The hounds seemed to growl at each other and then later turned straight to me and a few seconds later i was being chased across the camp by 5 hell hounds.

You may ask why is the great Percy Jackson running from a couple of hell hounds,Well its because he has a plan(it feels weird speaking in third person)

Well my plan is to run towards the lake in the camp and once i reached my destination i turn around and challenged the hounds, i can destroy all the hounds easily without using my powers, its just that i want to test this new move that i learnt from this ancient scroll that magically appeared in the corner of my room.

Anyway when they came closer i concentrated on the water vapour around the hounds, and i willed it to compress the hell hounds and to the an different eye it may seem like i was crushing this guy using telekinesis but no,i was using water ,who knew water could cause this much damage.

Well after i finished my Play-With-The-Dogs-Game i ran straight towards the big house and found it locked, Then i realize something was wrong. Of all the years i have been at camp halfblood,The big house was never locked,it may have been closed but never locked.

I banged at the door but it didn't budge, and then i realize something shiny glimmered below me, My heart went to Hyperdrive, it was a Greek Bomb! Wait no its just a key

"I am seeweed brain" I thought to myself.

I pick up the key and inserted it inside the lock and turned it clockwise, I prepared riptide just incase there was some unfriendly friend lurking by. I look into the main room and what i saw shocked me, I saw Some people from camp tied up and these people had some familiar faces. Annabeth,Thalia,Martin,Stoll,Piper,Jason,Chiron,Fr ank,Hazel,Leo and a few other demigods that i didn't know.

I walked up to them and untied all of them , i walk up to annabeth first.

"What happened"

"P P Percy?!"

"Yes Annabeth"

"Duck"

I instantly slammed into the ground as i hear something whistled past my head, a few seconds later i hear a massive bang.

i stood up and what i saw shocked me. I saw a spear on the wall, and this spear glowed a unusual black ,but what shocked me was what was connected with the spear. I see annabeth body suspended by the spear stuck to the wall.

Rage starts to build inside of me, the big house was shaking

"Perseus Jackson Today I Shall Destroy You And Your Family Today Shall Be The Last Day You Shall See!"

My Heads Snap Back and i am face to face with a dracanae,how it got into the camp ,i don't know.

I charged towards the dracanae full speed and without thinking i throw my sword at her like an arrow, But she caught it, i then used my power to control her blood, I can do this because blood is liquid as i controlled her i made her stab herself till she was heavily wounded and i walked up to her and said

"I'm a Pacifist But Im Not Scared To Pass-a-Fist Across Your Face!"

With that i gave her my strongest punch and i don't know how but water was surrounding it ,By the time it made contact with her face, well lets say she doesn't have a skull anymore.

I look back and run straight to annabeth and before she gave up her spirit she said  
"Nice Phrase Seaweed Brain"

And then she went Still

**Authors Note**

**Hello Guys i hope you loved this story this is my second story because my first one wasn't that good i hope you like it,**

**and please rate and comment and i will post the next chapter as soon as i have 10 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello guys, i am a bit disappointed with my first chapter because it only got one review, but on the plus side the review was a good one and it encouraged me to write my second chapter today... so i hope you enjoy and this time follow/review!**

**Thanks for the review AchillesSaber**

I stood there for what seem like . I cried so hard that i made a puddle,after that i laid down beside her body and Darkness covered me.

_"Percy! Percy!" I woke up and saw annabeth shaking me furiously_

_"Whats wrong?" _

_"They're coming to get me, I am the silver key"_

_"Tell me later, i need some sleep wisegirl"_

_"No time Percy I'm...Leaving" _

_My eyes immediately opened. my vision was fuzzy and i rubbed my eyes a few times. I saw annabeth smiling._

_"Why?is it me? I promise i'll be bet-"_

_I was cut off by a kiss, _

_"Percy i don't have much time, I'm Leaving. But before i leave i want you to have this"_

_She gave me a silver locket and squeezed it into my hands, She also gave me a coin with engraving Olympus The First and had a carving a Zeus on it_

_"Bye Percy"_

_She gave me a passionate kiss and she started to glow, i shielded my eyes and when i opened them again._

All i could see was a patch of water and Annabeth's dead body.

"It was just a dream" i muttered to myself

I felt something cold in my hands and i saw the silver locket and the coin, this locket had a black diamond in the middle, I looked closely at the coin and i saw the Zeus engraving and Olympus The First.

"Percy?"

I ignored it,and quickly put the coin and locket in my pocket.

"Percy its me...Thalia"

I slowly turn around to see the silhouette of a girl standing on the doorway.

She walks towards me,puts a hand on my shoulder

"Follow Me"

I wanted to say no, that i will stick by Annabeth's body, I turned my head around and looked into her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying to much.

"I know you want to stay with Annabeth,Percy she is dead and the best we can do for her is to let her be. She wouldn't want you to be crying over her like this"

I don't know what happened next but i suddenly got angry!

"What would you know! You left her to join the hunters! You only care about yourself! Your right i shouldn't be the only one crying about her, not only me but the whole camp!"

"Don't talk like that to me Percy! You don't know what I've been through,I've treated annabeth like my little sister! i love her more than my brother , i even sacrificed myself to save her when me grover and luke were travelling! i didn't want to see her die."

She started sobbing

"I loved her Percy"

I realized that i got mad at her for no reason

"Im sorry thalia"

"Its okay" She said while wiping the tears out of her eyes

The Conch sounds and we both stand up.I look at Annabeth's body for a few seconds and walk out through the door.

**Sorry guys about the short chapter, this is suppose to be a side story that explains any question that will pop up during the main story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys its me again(Duh)**, **Has it been long since ive updated? to be honest i do not know.**

**This Chapter that im writing goes out to AchillesSaber For Being such an Awesome Person!**

**And thank you Cool Cat For Reviewing!**

**Well here is the third chapter, hopefully you will love this. Also it will be greatly appreciated if you review.**

* * *

2 Days Later

Third Person Pov

Laying Peacefully is the body of The Heroine Of Olympus,The Architect Of Olympus, The Girlfriend Of The Great Percy Jackson,Here is the body of Annabeth Chase.

On top of her is a shroud , Gray silk embroidered with owls, and around her is the whole camp. A Figure is kneeling right next to her, The figures lays down what seemed to be a picture onto the shroud and begins to say a speech.

Percy Pov

After adding a picture of me and Annabeth to her shroud i begin to say my speech.

"Hello Camp, My name is Percy Jackson" A few campers smiled, While the rest started murmuring

"I am here to tell you of how awesome Annabeth was, she helped defeated the titans in the Second titan war, She also helped defeat the giants in the Second Giant War."

"She is the architect of the new buildings you see on olympus, she even designed the main throne room aswell"

"She ran away from home when she was 7" A few demigod whispered at this

"She Retrieved The Athena Parthenos All By Herself With A Fractured Ankle"

"She Saved My Life From The Hands Of Kronos"

"She Was Simply Awesome"

I wasn't that of a good speaker, I had so many things to say but instead of saying them i started crying, i was crying so much that everyone started to walk away even chiron, after a few hours we were burning annabeth's shroud, and the smoked seemed to turn to a grey owl as it ascended towards the heavens.

From Somewhere Far Away...

"So The Mighty Perseus Jackson Cries?

* * *

Third Person POV

Percy Jackson hasn't quite been the same after the burial of the only girl he loved, It has been 2 weeks since she left the world, 2 Weeks since he didn't step out of his cabin. Until Today.

"Where Is He!" A Voice Boomed

"Lord Zeus I Beg You To Calm Down It-" A voice tried to calm down the angered God

"Where Is The Boy!" This time Zeus said which so much anger that electricity was shooting out of him.

In the middle of Camp Half Blood standing were All of the Gods. Dionysus,Hermes,Hephaestus,Aphrodite,Artemis,Apoll o,Athena,Ares,Demeter,Hera,Hades,Poseidon And Zeus.

Surrounding These Gods were demigods from the roman camp and camp half blood everyone was present except for Perseus Jackson.

In the middle it appeared that chiron was trying to calm Zeus down unfortunately at this point Zeus couldn't be stopped.

"Bring Me The Boy!" Zeus Ordered Again

"But Mas-" Chiron Was Cut Off

"Bring Me The Boy NOW!" Zeus Ordered/Shouting

Chiron simply bowed and went to fetch Percy.

Percy Pov

After staring at my ceiling for hours a hear a knock on the door,I remain silent. i Here someone says he doesn't wish to come out. A few seconds later i hear a small thud like someone was push agaisnt a wall and then before i know it the door to my cabin explodes,the metal lock was still buzzing with electricity.

I don't know what happened but i found myself in the middle of the camp Surrounded by 12 Gods and beyond those gods were campers.

"Percy Jackson, for betraying the gods from the second giant wars and also aiding Gaia, You shall be sentenced to Death" Zeus Spoke Lightning In his Eyes.

"Is This Is A Joke?" I asked

"We have evidence and witness of you aiding gaia"

"Who?" i asked again

A Boy Stepped Forward, He had A Baby Face and a Muscly Build, It Was Frank.

"Frank Is This True?"

"Sorry Percy but i can't let a traitor live, after what gaia has done to all of us".

"Enough" Zeus Interrupted

"Now All who agree with the death of Perseus Jackson Say Aye"

You could hear a million "Aye" Echoing across the Who Disagree say no

Poseidon,Artemis,Hermes Said "No" Along with Hazel,Thalia,Nico,Leo and Piper.

After Seeing All Of This Something started building up at the bottom of my heart,Anger. I was angry that these fools think i would betray them after i saved them twice, how i went on quests, how i ensured they never faded.

But I kept myself calm, and then i was overcome with happy memory and thoughts,The thought of returning to Annabeth,The thought of kissing the girl i loved.

I uncapped Riptide, Some few campers moved back. I did something unexpected and dropped it on the floor.

I knelt ,put my hand behind my back and waited.

The Gods were stunned by my actions ,i could tell by their Zeus Quickly Recovered and said

"Any Last Words"

"If I Die, The World Will Also Die"

Zeus paused for a moment ,A blue sword appeared from thin air and stabbed me in my chest.

Thalia Pov

Percy Jackson Was No More, His lifeless body was dragged to an altar and burnt, and as it ascended towards heaven it twinkled of gold.

After Percy Died, Thats When The Attacks Came, That's When Camp Halfblood Was in Danger. Without The Great Percy Jackson To Protect it, Monsters Became more Confident and attacked more.

And soon enough we will face a battle we can't win.


End file.
